User blog:Zeorangervi/my "ending" for Mobile Fighter G Gundam VS. Zoids Saga DS
This is my ending about the Mobile Fighter G Gundam VS. Zoids Saga DS A brutal ending While Domon makes his way inside the Devil Gundam in order to save Rain , he was accompanied by three Liger Zero Falcons. One was piloted by Bit Cloud of the Blitz Team, the second one is piloted by RD of Mach Storm, and last one belonged to Max Rubin of Rottiger. While trying to fire a tree that looks like the Devil Gundam, Chibodee, George, Argo, and Sai are under fire by this kind of situation. While on earth, the other Gundam and Zoid pilots evacuated in the Ultrasaurus. In a matter of situations, everyone is hoping for Domon, Bit, Max, and RD to destroy the monster. While the Blitz Team are in the Hover Cargo, backing the Ultrasaurus up. When the four reached the Devil Gundam's core unit, the rogue Devil Gundam appears, as Domon feared Rain is inside the Gundam, RD charges it without hesitation. Rain screams "Don't come any closer!" And Rain suffers a total pain from a Strike Laser Claw. "What are you doing RD?" says Domon. RD apologizes about it. But he told Domon to communicate Rain with her feelings. But without hesitation, Max, Bit, and RD planned to get themselves fired from the gravity cannon in the Ultrasaurus back on earth, it is the same way Van did during the climatic battle against the Death Saurer. "Herman, we have a plan! Fire our Zero Falcons into the gravity cannon.", says Max. But Herman condemns this, but Van and Claudia approves this while the others have no choice, for Max and RD will know it is their destiny. Unforunately, Domon disapproves this in other words, it will cost Rain's life. While the three left no choices, as they return back to earth, Max, Bit, and RD gets back into the Ultrasaurus, preparing themselves to be launched from the Gravity Cannon. The three Zero Falcons got back on earth in order to get launched by the Gravity Cannon. Van, Leon, Karl, Claudia, Reiner, Kouki , Leena, Sweet, Helmut, Sigma, Blake, Vareth, Dart, Sabre, Ruuji, Ra-Kan, Rei Mii, Thunder Garaga, Berg, Eingang, Athle, Regina, Blood, Flam, Zeru, Juno, Arrow, Will, and Acty are watching Max, RD, and Bit being prepared to be fired by the cannon. In a matter of time, Claudia, Reiner, and Kouki salutes at Max, and the Blitz Team will hope that Bit would come back safely, and Sweet is offering a prayer for RD's safe return. All are returning to their posts as the gravity cannon prepares to fire the three Ligers. As Karl, Luke, and Sigma prepares the gravity cannon. "Bridge to Cannon Team! Ready to Fire!", yelled Herman. As Karl, Sigma, and Luke are inside the Cannon's center. "Gravity Cannon, ready to fire!", Karl is ready for the kill, while back in outer space, Domon continues to distract the Devil Gundam, awaiting for Max, Bit, and RD to be launched. Sigma screams, "Generator to maximum output!", and then the three Zero Falcons are loaded in the cannon. awaiting to be launched into outer space. Karl tells Luke "Set target, Z 1 5 K 2 8 7", then Luke calculates the coordinates, the cannon aims through the sky to target the Devil Gundam. Herman screams "FIRE!", as Karl pulls the trigger. Meanwhile back in space Domon awaits to see Max, RD, and Bit to be launched. As the three Liger Zero Falcons launched from the Gravity Cannon, they applied with the Trident Formation, as the make way to outer space and destroy the Devil Gundam. Unfortunately, when Domon saw the three Zoids arrived, they go into a javelin-formation and the Devil Gundam took a direct hit in the chest where Rain is inside of it, by the hands of the Liger Zero Falcons of Max, Bit, and RD. Then the Gundam is engulfed with flames and it crumbles down into dust. "We did it, RD!", says Bit. Domon and his Burning Gundam were shocked when they destroyed the monster, he knows that they had attacked Rain back there. Then Domon kicks Max and RD's Zoids and makes his way for Rain. and Bit moves in for the kill.]] The silver coating substance on Rain's body were gone. Domon was accompanied by Max, Bit, and RD behind him. Since Domon kept searching for Rain around the rubble, it seems RD found her body, Domon quickly approaches her, then Domon confesses his love for Rain, Rain apologizes, and died in his arms. Chibodee and company were shocked to hear this, even the other Zoid pilots back on earth. This was a black day for all Gundam and Zoid pilots. When Rain died in his arms, Domon anguishly screams her name. Normal Ending It's like the same but the three Ligers are not yet being fired from the Gravity Cannon, as Allenby appears, the only way to free Rain is to confess his love for her. While Max, RD, and Bit are standing by. Domon gets out from his Burning Gundam. And he gets close to Rain's petrified body. As Domon does this, Rain manages to escape the Devil Gundam. "I think it's working!", screams RD. Just then, Domon and Rain are reunited, and Rain promises that she will not leave Domon. The Devil Gundam stands up as Max and Bit warns them. The couple screams for their finishing move, "These hands of ours are burning red! Their powerful cries tells us, to grasp happiness. Erupting... Burning... FINGER!!! Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken!" Then Max, Bit, and RD make their moves, "We are the mighty Alpha Zoids! (RD), with the power to grasp peace. (Max), with courage as the ultimate weapon! (Bit) LASER (Max), CLAW (Bit), STRIKE (RD), Attack!'' (all)". After the Devil Gundam is destroyed, Domon, Rain, Max, Bit, and RD made their escape as they returned to earth safely. Claudia, Reiner, and Kouki salutes Max, the Blitz Team were happy that Bit made it safe, and Sweet rejoices RD's safe return. Category:Blog posts